The Secrets our World Has
by spiritdancer1408
Summary: Lacy is just a normal teenage girl starting her junior year at Adkins County High School. What happens when all the students are taken from this small town to fight in a war full of creatures they only dreamed about? What happens when Lacy falls for the most powerful creature on the Earth? Will he have the same feelings toward her? Will they survive this war? Review!
1. Chapter 1:A New School Year

Chapter 1: A New School Year

Lacy POV:

"Come on Nick! We have to get to school!" It was the first day of school at Adkins County High School. "I'm coming sis! Gosh, I didn't know that u were that into school." My brother told me. "At least I get good grades and can pass my classes." "I pass my classes." He told me. "Just barely." I told him. He rolled his eyes at me and we went outside and got into my brothers black sports car and drove to school. When we got there, we drove into the parking lot and found our usual spot. Right next to our parking space, there was a group of girls hanging by a white convertible. My brother winked at them and then whistled. "God, you couldn't wait to start checking out girls until after you're out of sight of your sister?" I asked. He just rolled his eyes and parked the car. I got out and started walking to the entrance of the school. My brother caught up to me and walked into the school with me. My brother is 18 and is a senior this year. He has dirty blonde hair, green eyes and tan skin, like me and my other 2 sisters. I am 16 and am going into my junior year. I have strawberry blonde hair with blue eyes. We walked into the school and started walking to our lockers. My brother found some of his friends and waved to me and went off with them. I found my locker and started getting my things for first period. When all of a sudden, I hear my friend Lindsey shout; "LACY!" I turn around and Lindsey is running down the hall, towards me. "LINDSEY! HI!" She came over and we hugged each other and started talking about our summer breaks and anything new. Lindsey was a very outgoing person. She has bleach blonde hair that ends to her back and big blue eyes. "Hey what do you have first period?" she asked me. "Um, I have biology first." She groaned. "I have Spanish first, but hey, you have Nicole in your class." Nicole and Lindsey were the closest friends I have ever had. We were all tan, and we grew up together and we have always gone to school together. When we got into high school, other girls would try to break our friendship apart by saying stuff about us that wasn't true, but we always went to each other to ask if they ever said that and of course they say no and we just go back to our normal days and pretend like we never heard the rumor. I said bye to Lindsey and walked into first period to find Nicole sitting at a desk in the middle of the classroom. Nicole had dark brown hair and brown eyes. When she saw me, she got out of her desk, and ran over to me to give me a huge hug. "Oh my God Lacy, I missed you so much this summer." She told me. "But you were in Rome the whole summer, there had to be stuff to keep your mind off of what boring me was doing back at home." I said sarcastically. She rolled her eyes at me and went to take a seat next to her. First period went by and the bell rang and Nicole and I got out of our seats and went into the hallway. All of a sudden the intercom came on. _"All students please report to the Gym." _Nicole and I looked at each other with confused expressions and started walking towards the Gym. On the way, we found Lindsey and I spotted my brother. He was with all of his friends and looked just as confused as we were. When we got into the Gym, our principle told us to get into lines by how old we were. Nicole, Lindsey and I were all 16 so we just stayed together. The 14 and 15 year olds were in the back and the 17 and 18 year olds were in the front. Since we were 16, we were in the middle of everyone. Once we were all in lines, the principle went into a room and came out with 4 men and 2 women. The women looked like they were in their late 20s. The men all looked like they were in their 30s except for one. He looked to be around my age. He had blonde hair, blue eyes, and he was tan, like me. Something about him gave me a tingling feeling inside of me. I had never felt that in my life before. They walked to the center of the Gym, and sat down on the bleachers, all spaced out. They all looked like they were judging us. I felt a twinge of anger flood through me for know reason at all. _Calm down Lac, It might not even be that important._ I told myself. I finally calmed down right when they started talking to us. "You all were all gathered here today because of a very big problem that we have." I felt a little nervous when one of the men said this. "We are here today because we have a war at our hands. A war all of you don't know about. What I'm about to tell you, you probably thought you could only read about them in books. You probably never thought that they could be real creatures." Now I was scared for what he was going to tell us. I looked over at Lindsey to see that she looked just as nervous as I was. The next line that came out of his mouth was probably that most unbelievable thing I have ever heard in my life. "We are vampires and we are going to be training you and turning you into vampires in the next year." Then he showed us his fangs.


	2. Chapter 2: Unbelievable

Chapter 2: Unbelievable

Jason's POV:

Another day that I get to ruin people's lives. Just what I wanted to do. Ever since I was old enough to walk, I had to go to a small town high school, sit there and watch as Jasper told these young humans that they wouldn't live the life they wanted to. Instead they would have to fight in a war that has been going on far from when I was born. I hated doing this. I hated what I was and that I was the center of this war. I was the reason that these young humans didn't get to live a normal human life. Just as we walked into Adkin's County High School Gym, I noticed that most of their faces looked worried. But they also looked determined. As I looked around the room at all the faces that I had to get used to seeing, one caught my eye. She had strawberry blonde hair and her big blue eyes looked scared. She was very beautiful, I had to say. I wanted to walk over to her and hug her and say that everything was going to be alright. That she was going to make it through this war because I would protect her. I don't know why but I felt this tingling feeling inside of me when I looked at her. It made me feel all warm and fuzzy, something that I haven't felt ever since I was changed. I looked down at my hands when Jasper started talking. I had heard Jasper's speech many of times and didn't want to hear it. I thought about my life when I was human. How I would go to school every day and hang out with my friends. I smiled at all the memories and then came back to present time. Jasper was just finishing his speech. "We are vampires and we are going to be training you and turning you into vampires in the next year." I heard a few gasps as I knew I would. Jasper would show his fangs right after his speech just to prove that vampires are real. I looked up from my hands and looked at the humans. They all looked scared, shocked and some were crying. I looked over to the strawberry blonde girl. She looked terrified. She was holding on to her blonde haired friend that was next to her that was crying. I wanted to punch a wall I felt so guilty. Why was this human affecting me so much? I thought to myself. Never in my life had I felt this towards someone. Let alone a human. I looked over to Jasper, who was walking towards Ivanka. She was smiling and looked at Jasper. "We should find out their strengths now, don't you think?" Ivanka said. "What a great idea. But I want to look at them all. I have only seen some of the 18 year olds. Let us see more." With that, he went back to the center of the Gym and told the front line to move to the back and everyone else to move forward. They did as they were told and the next line came up. I had to say, this was one of the best schools I had been to so far. Most of the boys were big and muscular and looked like they were really athletic. The girls were mostly all in great shape. They were thin and looked like they could keep up with the boys. When they came to the line that the strawberry blonde girl was in, I got to take a better look at her. She was very skinny. She was tan which was a little unusual for someone that was a ginger. She also was taller than I thought she would be and had long legs. Once we looked at everyone, we thought that we would put them in smaller groups, so that we could see what they're strengths were. Jasper told them that they were going to be put into smaller groups so that we could see each of their strengths. He started calling names for each group. When it came to my group, I listened to who all was going to be in my group. "For Prince Jason's group, we have for the boys, Noah Millson, Dylan Jones, Jared Gapps, Justin Stalg, and Nick Tompson." They all walked to the front. They were all tall and muscular. I already could tell that I had a great group. "And for the girls, we have Tracy Nicolson, Brittany James, Nicole Hampson, Lindsey Tacklson, and finally Lacy Tompson." The Strawberry blonde girl came up last. So, her name was Lacy. I also found out that she had a brother that was in my group. When they all got together, Lacy went up to the boy who I think name was Nick, and hugged him. They were related. I hated that they would have to see each other change from what they were now, into a monster, like I was. After they hugged, Jasper told them to come over to where I was. I stood up and they walked over. After they got us into groups, they had told them all to get on a train so that we could go to the training center. We all got on to the train, and sat with our groups. I had my own seat, but right across from me was the blonde haired girl and the girl named Lacy. The train ride was a total of 9 hours so we had a long ride ahead of us. For the first hour, all I did was stare out the window and watch the trees past by me, but the next hour I had looked across from me, and everyone in my group had fallen asleep. I looked over at Lacy. She looked so cute when she slept. She had her head leaned against her friend. What was I saying? I was losing my head. I shook my head and looked away from Lacy. This was going to be a long ride.


	3. Chapter 3: New Home

Chapter 3: New Home

**A/N:**

**Hey guys! Thanks for your reviews! Sorry I haven't put up another chapter. I have been busy with the holidays but I have this chapter up! Make sure you review! **

**-A **

Lacy POV:

I think I was going to lose it. What had just happened to me? I had just found out that vampires were real and that I had to fight into a war I had no idea about. When they had told us that we were going to become vampires, my heart must have skipped a beat. I was so terrified of the vampires, even though they looked like normal human beings. When they split us into groups, I was so happy that I had my two closest friends with me and my brother as well. I had just woken up from a very nice dream. I was back home in the backyard. My parents were there, and my brother, Nick and my two sisters, Carly and Emily were also there. Emily was running around, laughing as Nick chased her. I was sitting with my parents on the picnic blanket that we had set up. Everyone was smiling and having fun. When I opened my eyes, the first thing I recognized was that I was in a train. I looked to my left and Lindsey was still sleeping. I looked the other way to find that my group leader, Prince Jason, was staring at me. I quickly looked away and looked out the window. "You know that I saw you look at me, right?" said a beautiful, low voice. I quickly realized that the voice came from Prince Jason. I turned to look at him and found him still staring at me. "Sorry Prince Jason, I-I just was looking at my surrounding's." I stuttered. "You don't have to call me Prince Jason, just call me Jason." He had told me. "Okay Jason." I had said. He smiled and kept on staring at me. "So, you're Lacy, right?" He asked. "Yeah, that's me." I said, trying to sound as cheerful as I could. "Great, and how old are you exactly?" He asked. "I'm sixteen." I had said. He looked surprised that I had said this, like he thought I was a different age. "You looked surprised by my age, why?" I asked him. "I just didn't think that you were the same age as me, that's all." He said. Now I was surprised. Ever since they told us that they were vampires I guess I just assumed that they were all over a hundred years old. God, I got to stop reading Twilight books. "So, your 16?" I asked him. He shook his head. "Yep, Born January 7, 1996." He told me. "Wow, you're only 8 months older than me." I told him. "You were born in September?" he asked me. "Yeah, actually, your exactly 8 months older. I was born on the seventh too." I said. "Wow, in the little time I've known you, I've already found out your name and your birthday." I laughed. I looked over at Lindsey to see that she was still sleeping, I smiled. I looked back over to Jason to see him looking out the window. I looked at his face, he was smiling. It made my heart flutter for some reason. His dirty blonde hair looked shiny in the sunlight. For some reason that got me thinking about vampires. I had a lot of questions about them and we were on a 9 hour train ride so I decided that I would ask a few questions about them. "Hey Jason, would it be alright if I asked you some questions about vampires?" He turned to look at me and nodded. "Okay, so I noticed that you can sit in the sun, do you have to wear something so that you can go out or can you just walk out without anything, like a human?" "Vampires can go out in the sunlight with no problem at all, people just think we can't because of the vampire books they make today." He said. "Okay so tell me this, why are you considered to be the prince?" I asked. "Well my parents are the rulers of our section of vampires. See there two types of vampires, one is our kind, we just drink animal blood and we don't attack humans, the other kind is the ones that drink human blood. They go into little towns acting like normal people, and then at night they break into people's houses and kill all the people in that house and burn the house down. That's one of the reasons we are at war with them. The other reason is that we had a treaty that said that both vampire sides get to have their own land. Well they respected that law until last year when we found a human body drained from blood, on our land. We talked to their leader and he said it was just one human. We just let it slide until it happened again and then we declared war on them. But back to me, the other reason I am prince is because my father was half werewolf half vampire. When my mom was giving birth to me, her body couldn't take it so my father changed her so now she is vampire. When I was born, they realized that I was half vampire, half werewolf, just like my dad. So basically it's because I'm half vampire, half werewolf." He told me. I took a deep breath. "Wow, I was not expecting that answer." I said, He laughed. "So you can change into a werewolf huh?" I asked. He smiled and nodded. "You're not scared of me because I told you that, right?' He asked. "No, not at all, I'm just a little shocked, that's all." I said. He looked down at his hands. "Hey," I said, putting my hand on his arm rest. "I'm not scared of you just because your half vampire, half werewolf. It's just that today was not expected and I still have to take it all in." I said. He looked up at me. I smiled at him and he smiled back. For the next couple of hours, I talked with Jason. He was a really nice guy and understood me. We kept talking until we heard the whistle to the train signaling that we were coming into the training arena. I shook Lindsey awake and told her we were at the arena. Everyone else in our group got waken by the whistle. We pulled in and stopped. We had to wait a little while because we were at the back of the train so everyone else had to get out before us. When we started moving and got to the door, I took a deep breath. This is where my life changed, where my future was going to be changed


	4. Chapter 4: Settling In

Chapter 4: Settling In:

**A/N: Sorry that I haven't been updating as much. Thanks so much for your reviews! I hope you're liking my story! Please Review!**

**Thanks! –A**

Jason's POV:

I couldn't believe it. I couldn't believe that she wasn't afraid to talk to me. I mean sure people talk to me all the time, but not like she talked to me. She talked to me like I was a normal person. Like I wasn't the monster I was. When she asked me about vampires, every answer I told her, all she did was just stare at something and think. Not back away from me or just stop talking to me all together but just think. The thing that got me was that she would just go back to asking questions, like she didn't just ask me if I have been tempted to drink human blood. She wasn't like the others. There was something different about her. When we came to the train station, we waited a while and then started moving towards the front of the train. I was behind Lacy. I hadn't noticed but I was at least 2 heads taller than her. She was really short compared to me. When we came to the door, I saw Lacy take a deep breath in. She was nervous. I put my hand on her shoulder and whispered, "Everything will be alright." She looked up at me and mouthed the words, Thank you, and smiled at me. God, her smile was so beautiful. Her straight, white teeth, always big. God, I had to stop thinking about her, I told myself. We walked out and were surrounded by soldiers, who were protecting us from all the camera and interview people. Even though we are vampires, doesn't mean that we can't be famous. They lead us through the crowd of people and into the big arena. We walked in and went straight to the training center. We went in there because every group had a talk with the King and Queen, AKA, my parents. While the groups were talking with them, the rest of the groups would wait in the training center and the chaperone would go over procedures. I walked my group over to a corner and we all sat down. Everyone in my group was looking around the room at all the different groups and stations. I looked across the room, to see Jasper walking over towards us. "Jason, thank you so much for brining my entire group here." He said. I forgot that I was coming along on this trip because Jasper had to get something to "eat" while we were there and I had to keep watch over is group. "You're Welcome. I must have forgotten that it was your group and forgot to tell them." I looked over the group when my eyes stopped on Lacy. She looked shocked and angry. Was she mad at me? I thought to myself. "I mouthed the words, I'm Sorry to her but she looked away once I was done. I felt terrible. "Well I guess you can go and do whatever you do around this place," Jasper told me. No way was he getting rid of me that easily. "Actually, I was planning on just staying here to listen, if you don't mind?" I told him. For some reason, he looked angry at me. "Not at all, you may stay, now on to procedures," He said. I looked over at Lacy, to find her looking at Jasper. She looked like she was studying everything about him. As if knowing that she was being watched, she turned her head to look at me. I gave her an apologetic look, and mouthed "Later" to her. "Now, every day you will wake up at 8 am to go to breakfast. After you eat, you will get together in your groups and I trainer will come and bring you to a room, much like this one," he said, while pointing at the ceiling. "You will all train together and learn new fighting techniques and how to use all different types of weapons. This will go on until your trainer feels that you are _ready_ to become a vampire. Your trainer will then take you out of training one day to tell you that you are ready to become a vampire. You will then go back to training and they will choose someone to turn you. You will get all the details about that later on." Jasper had said. I looked over the group and most of them were taking the news pretty well. I came over Lacy and she looked like she was in deep thought. "Well that is pretty much how your life is going to be like for the next few months." He said. A guard that was at the door came over to our group to tell us that it was our turn to meet with the king and queen. I wonder how they're going to take there news.

Lacy's POV:

Ok, so far I was handling what they told us pretty well. From the corner of my eye, I could see Jason glance at me every once in a while. When Jasper finished talking about our daily routine and what was going to happen in the future, a guard came up and told us that the king and queen were ready to see us. We got up and started following the guard. He took us down this long hallway, until we came to these giant doors. There were two guards on each side of the door. They both opened the door and let us in. Jasper and Jason were in the front of us and then it was all of the girls in the middle and finally, the boys in the back. We walked in, and Jason went up to the two breath taking creatures in the middle of the giant room. The woman was so beautiful. She had long, wavy blonde hair that reached her lower back and crystal blue eyes. She was about my height, at "5"4", and was just as skinny as I was. The man was very handsome. He had dirty blonde hair, and green eyes. He was about an inch taller than Jason, so about "6"5", and was very muscular. Both looked to be in there early 30's. They were both sitting in what you would call "thrones". Jason went up and kissed his mother on the cheek. She smiled up at him and he went over to his father to give him a nice handshake. He then went over to a girl that looked to be about my age, to stand next to her. The girl was just as breathtaking as the queen. She also had blonde hair that reached the middle of her back, and big blue eyes. She looked over to us and looked straight at me. She smiled and gave me a "nice to meet you look." I smiled back and then looked back at the king and queen. The king stood up and began to talk. "Welcome to the Vampire World. I am King Christopher the second and this is my wife, Nerra." He said. "I have been informed that you already have met my son, Jason and the girl next to him is our daughter, Audrey." She smiled at us and looked back at her father. "You all are probably confused and upset about what happened earlier today, I want to apologize that we took you away from your homes and family and to answer a question most of you are probably wondering, No, you will probably never see your family again." My breath hitched. I would never get to see my family again. Why was this happening? I was on the verge of crying. I looked over to Nick to see he was on the verge of tears as well. He turned and looked at me, looking like nothing was important in his life. I wanted to go over and hug him and just cry into his chest. I finally pulled myself together and looked back at the king. "I know most of you would have never dreamed of fighting in a war, but this war has become so deadly, it's now affecting more and more species of creatures. Our army needs to expand and the only way of doing this is turning some humans into vampires. I'm sorry this had to happen to you all, Now Jasper will show you to your room." With that, Jasper came into view and told us to start walking out of the room. I looked over to Jason one last time, to see him starring at me once again. This time, he looked ashamed and apologetic. I turned back around and walked out the door. My life just got a whole more complicated.


End file.
